The Friendship of Lily Evans and Remus Lupin
by imightbeobsessed
Summary: In Prisoner of Azkaban, Remus Lupin says that Lily Evans was there for him when no one else was. This story is about their friendship. A bunch of one shots. First fan-fiction, sorry if it's horrible.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

Remus and I had always been friends. Not best friends, but friends. It was always assumed that I hated James and all of his friends. But they were wrong; I didn't mind Remus. Peter wasn't bad either, but I never tried to get to know him.

From what Remus told me, his friends figured out his secret around the same time that I did. But when I asked who figured it out first, I was shocked to hear that it was me….

I knew I had to confront Remus. If I was able to figure out that he was a werewolf, that meant that lots of other people could too. But, I was scared he would hate me for knowing what he was. I didn't think any less of him for it, but others would. Finally, one day after charms class, I asked Remus if I could talk to him. He led me to an empty classroom.

"Hi Lily. What is it? I don't mean to be rude but-" Remus said.

"I know your secret." I realized after I said it how harsh it sounded.

"What secret?" It was obvious that he was nervous.

"Your… your… your furry little problem! I'm not trying to scare you, it's just, um, wow, this is harder than I thought. I started noticing weird stuff that happened to you. What I really wanted to do was to warn you. If I could figure this out, it means other people could too."

"Who s-says I have a secret? W-why would y-you say that? W-what f-furry little p-problem?" Once he started stuttering, I knew I had guessed right.

"Remus!"

"I..I… so, you don't think people will like me because I'm a…you know."

"No! A lot of people wouldn't care! People like me! But there are others that would. And… I know we're not friends or anything but…I wanted to tell you because nobody should be given a hard time for something that they can't control."

"Who said we weren't friends?" That was a shock.

"You want to be friends? But, I thought you and your friends hated me?"

"We don't hate you Lily. The others might like to annoy you, but that doesn't mean I do. I don't see why we can't be friends. "

We sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what had just been said. I couldn't believe that he didn't hate me, especially after what had just happened.

"Lily, you have to promise me something. You can't tell anyone about my "condition". Swear that you won't, please! Nobody else can know!" He seemed so worried, it made me feel bad for him. He was constantly worrying that someone would find out his secret.

"Don't worry. I would never tell anyone. But, Remus, if you trust your friends, you should tell them about your condition. Not because you should tell your friends everything, but, because if they truly are your friends, they'll help you out. Well, I better go. We have a lot of homework. See you later. Oh, and if you ever need someone to talk to, just come and find me."

I left before he could respond. Afterwards, I realized that he might have wanted to tell me something else. I often got that feeling after I talked to him. I never pushed him to say anything- I already knew his biggest secret.

After that day, Remus and I became friends. Before he got a chance to take my advice, James, Sirius and Peter confronted him about him being a werewolf. He didn't tell me that they knew until a long time after it happened, but I knew. He seemed happier, like a burden had been lifted.

I've always wondered if I would have still ended up with James if Remus and I weren't friends. Back then, I couldn't stand him or Sirius. But Remus helped me realized that they weren't too bad. And once they matured a bit, it made it easier to be friends with them. James realized that Remus and I had been friends, but I don't think he realized that he helped James and I become friends.

Of course, just because we were friends, didn't mean that everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier! ****I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

Ch. 2

Ever since Remus and I became friends, we started going to visit Hagrid together. At first, it was unintentional. But after running in to him a few times when I was walking back up to the school after visiting Hagrid, I though it would make sense for us to go together.

Unfortunately for Remus, all of the professors knew that he was a werewolf (he told me it was a Ministry requirement). There was a few teachers, over our seven years at Hogwarts, that treated him horribly because of it. But Hagrid was someone that Remus could talk to. I was there for some of those talks- James, Sirius, and Peter were there for others. But sometimes, he went alone. I wasn't surprised. Hagrid had this way of making you feel better.

One day in fourth year, I ran to Hagrid's, desperately trying to hide my tears. James and Sirius had went a bit to far on one of their pranks that morning. What made me cry was a bunch of Slytherins. They started calling me a mudblood. I was planning on ignoring them and walking away, but they followed me. They started sending spells at me and it was hard to fight back because I was out-numbered, 4-1. And of course, my one Slytherin "friend" didn't do anything to help me. That was probably when I realized that our friendship might not last.

After I got away from them, I went to Hagrid's. I explained what happened and he tried to comfort me, but it didn't work. I felt horrible. This time, for some reason, nothing he said made me feel better. That's when Remus came.

Remus helped Hagrid comfort me. They told me not to worry about what had happened. That was when it clicked. They both knew what it was like to be picked on; Hagrid was half-giant and Remus was a werewolf. They knew all about being insulted. When I realized that I wasn't alone, I cheered up a bit.

When Remus and I were walking back to the castle that night, he told me something.

"Lily, being a muggle-born witch is an wonderful thing."

"How? I realize it's not nearly as bad as being a werew- a you know what, but how is it wonderful?" I demanded.

"It means you had the courage to leave everything that you knew to go to Hogwarts and learn magic. To leave your family to go to a far away place with people you don't know… that takes bravery."

I was speechless.

We walked back to the common room. I was thinking about what Remus had just said. Just before we could to the Fat Lady portrait, I stopped walking.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It takes even more bravery to go to a school where people might insult you for being a you know what. It's something that you didn't ask for, that you can't control. Both of our situitaions require bravery- that's why were both in Gryffindor, we're both brave. But I think you needed more bravery."

It was his turn to be speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! ****I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

Ch.3

Remus and I almost always studied together. No one thought it was odd for us to study together- we were both smart, hard-working students. But, if we did things together besides studying, some people (including James) found it strange.

If we were alone in the library or common room, we talked about things besides classes and professors. We did this because someone would always seem to be watching us when there were other people. Remus figured it out very quickly. I, on the other hand, thought I was imagining it. After a few months of it, I realized that I was being watched. By James. Of course, it wasn't always him- sometimes he paid first years to tell him what we were doing. I felt flattered and scared; on one hand, James was jealous of Remus and I studying together. On the other, he paid people to watch us when he was too busy.

My parents dropped me off at the Leaky Cauldron one day in the middle of August. It was a beautiful day and the shops looked even cheerier than usual. Even though there were few people out, I still saw some friends. For the first couple of hours, I bought my books and robes. Afterwards, I stopped and bought some ice cream. I always preferred wizard ice cream to muggle ice cream.

I was about to leave, when Remus bumped into me.

"Sorry! Oh, hi Lily. Nice to see you. How's your summer been?"

"It's been alright. Yours?"

"Well, I'm headed to James' house after this. Sirius, Peter and I are staying the rest of the summer with him."

"That sounds fun. Wait, what about your furry problem?" I didn't know how he would handle the full moon at James' house.

"They have a big shed. Some spells will be put on it, the same as the ones I have at my house."

"Okay. I better get going. Petunia will be furious that I'm taking this long. It would be a good thing except for the fact that the last time I made her mad, she wouldn't drive me anywhere."

"Oh, well, bye. See you on the train- you're a prefect, right?"

"Yes. And I know you must be too."

"Of course. See you."

was very excited to get back to school, finally, Remus and I could talk to each other without people thinking that we were seeing each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISLCAIMER! I do not own Harry Potter- All rights to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

**Sorry took so long to update- I was having problems with my laptop- but it's fixed now (hopefully)  
><strong>

For Remus, there was one drawback to being a prefect. During the full moon, he couldn't patrol the corridors like the others. That was why he was confused when he was chosen to be prefect. Dumbledore knew he was a werewolf. He took a lot of convincing. Convincing from me, from James and Sirius, from Dumbledore. He was a wonderful student, all the teachers liked him (except, of course, when he was pulling pranks). He was a good friend and a good person. Besides, people would have found it odd if he wasn't a chosen.

Remus and I realized that the Slytherin prefects were actually jealous of him. He got out of prefect duties once a month. They though it was unfair. Of course, most of the Slytherins (including all of the prefects) ended up becoming Death Eaters. I think a lot of them figured out he was a werewolf.

The nights Remus and I walked around the school were the nights we talked. At the end of fourth year and the beginning of fifth, I knew something was going on between Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter. About two months into fifth year, it seemed to get better. No matter how much I questioned him, Remus would never tell me what was happening. I had my assumptions and thought I had figured it out during sixth year. At the end of seventh year, after James and I had been dating for a while, I got him to tell me what happened. That's when I knew I was right when I guessed that they were animagus.

A while after we graduated, James showed me his stag form. Sirius showed me his once James and I were engaged. I don't remember when Peter showed me. It was after I was married, but it seemed insignificant compared to the recent deaths of some our friends from Hogwarts.

Even though at the time I hated James and Sirius, I admired them for being so loyal to Remus. At first, I said they would have been better in Hufflepuff; then I realized the bravery it would take to become an animagus and go near your werewolf friend during the full moon.

I didn't realize how much our late night talks meant to Remus. I knew they helped but I didn't know how much they meant until years later. He seemed happier after we talked; it was a chance for him to get things off of his chest. He didn't have to worry about somebody judging him. It was only me listening and I had no intentions of judging him or of telling anyone else. The only people I could consider telling were my parents and Petunia, but I couldn't even tell them. My parents would be worried that I was friends with a werewolf. They were already worried about me being off at a magic school for most of the year, if they knew what Remus was, I would never be aloud back. They didn't know any better. And of course, Petunia would think I was even more of a freak. I didn't want to give her another reason to hate me.

That meant I could only talk about things with Remus, and of course he was the one telling me his problems, so it didn't work out as well as I wish it could have. Looking back, I realized how big of a burden his secret was. I desperately wanted to do something, but what could I do? I didn't always have the best advice. And he would never forgive me if I told someone. But even though it was bad for me, it was much worse for Remus. And that never made me feel better. It always made me feel much worse. He was just a kind boy who had a horrible curse that wasn't his fault. He didn't choose to be a werewolf. It hurt to know how much he wanted his life to be normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**  
><strong>This chapter finally has James and Sirius! <strong>

* * *

><p>My favourite year at Hogwarts was my seventh year. That was the year James and I started dating. James matured when he became head boy- he realized that there was a war going on and that he couldn't pretend it wasn't happening. I realized that his pranks could be a good thing; they cheered people up. We became good friends. By Christmas, as cheesy as it sounds- we were a happy couple.<p>

I felt bad for Remus. He was a nice person but he didn't have a girlfriend. Even Sirius had a girlfriend (actually it was more like girlfriends). There were girls that liked him, but he never noticed them. At least, that's what he told me. I knew it was because he was a werewolf. He didn't want somebody to have to date a werewolf. I didn't care though. I continually set him up on dates. James, Sirius and I would spy on his dates. We wanted to make sure things went perfectly. Usually, he was polite. They would make small talk and have a nice afternoon/evening together. They would talk afterwards, but he never asked the girls I set him up with on another date. The few that were brave enough to ask him out again were always turned down. He would put it nicely, but they got the message.

One day near the end of January, we forced him into another date. He seemed even more mad than usual. Sirius, James and I decided that was probably his worse date ever.

"He looks like he's about to punch someone in the face! Most likely it will be her! Hey, I'll be you, give me a sec, here it is, I'll bet you 10 sickles and 7 knuts!"

"Sirius! Shut it! If he sees us, he'll kill us! And can you blame him, it's two days 'til the full moon. He always get irritable 'round now! And by the way, you must have blown all your money before we met up, because that is not nearly as much as you had last night!"

"I said I was sorry! This is the last Hogsmede weekend until Valentines! I wanted him to have someone to go with! He always look so lonely! I swear, him and Peter are determined not to go on dates!" Well, it was true.

"Peter gave up trying to get girls a long time ago- he's just not the kind of guy that gets a lot of dates. And you know why Remus doesn't want a girlfriend-"

"He's crazy!"

"Sirius!"

Sirius was right about one thing, Remus was not in a good mood. He was at a table with Alexis, a Gryffindor in sixth year, at the Three Broomsticks. James, Sirius and I were at a booth hiding behind our menus with our butterbeer. We knew the date wasn't going well. Alexis kept trying to talk to him, but all he seemed to do was glare. At her, at the wall, out the window. Whenever he talked, you could hear the anger in his voice.

"So, Remus, are you going to the quidditch match next Saturday?" Alexis asked.

"No."

"Oh, I thought you would, since James and Sirius on the team. They seem pretty excit-"

"No, I said I wasn't. Just because my friends are on the team doesn't mean I have to go. It's not like I'm on the team." We were getting worried. As angry as he was now, it was only going to get worse if Alexis kept talking. We couldn't blame her though. She didn't know why he was so angry and she was only trying to be nice.

"Okay Remus, calm down! I was only asking a question. No need to get upset. Let's talk about something else." All three of us breathed sighs of relief- she wasn't going to make it worse.

They continued on with their date for a while. Alexis talked about random things while Remus sat there and glared. We thought he was going to get through the date without snapping. Oh, were we wrong.

"My friends and I are going out to the lake on Monday night. We're going to study the moon for astronomy- we need the extra marks. Want to come with us? It will be a lot of fun, you have to go!" Sirius choked on his butterbeer. Alexis was about to be shocked.

"WHY would I want to go with YOU and your bloody FRIENDS to the bloody lake? IT'S JUST A FULL MOON! THERE'S NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT IT! WHY WOULD IT IMPROVE YOUR MARKS? WHY WOULD I BLOODY CARE?"

"I was just trying to be nice, I-|

"I DON'T CARE! PLEASE, STOP TALKING! I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" People were starting to stare.

"GOSH REMUS! No need to be such a git! I invite you to do something and you act like I suggested handing you and your friends over to the death eaters! There's no need to be so angry! If you didn't like me, why didn't you just say so! I never want to talk to you again!"

Alexis ran out the door. Remus stood there for a bit. He seemed to be in shock. I was just about to go talk to him when he stormed out. We saw him walk back towards the castle. I looked at the others, the others looked at me. We ran after him.

"Remus! REMUS! I'm going to kill him if he doesn't stop! REMUS LUPIN! Why is he ignoring us? REMUS!" James shouted.

"Oi, Remus! He is such a git sometimes- what is wrong with him? REMUS! REMUS, WHERE ARE YOU GOING, MATE? REMUS? REMUS LUPIN!"

"Be quiet! He's obviously not going to stop. You might as well save the energy and use it to catch up to him. Where do you think he's headed?" I asked as we started to hurry.

"Probably down by the lake. Nobody would be there so he would be alone," James replied.

James was right. Remus was sitting in the snow, staring out at the lake. He looked depressed.

"Remus?"

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you guys."

"What did we do?"

"What did you do? Come on Sirius, you know what you did. You set me up on a date that I didn't want to go on, TWO DAYS before the full moon, you forced me to go on the date, spied on me, then had the guts to come and ask me what you did!" He was _not_ in a good mood.

"Look, you couldn't just stand Alexis up, that's not something you would do. We spied on you to try and stop you from doing something you would regret- obviously that didn't work. We froze up when you start getting mad at Alexis. And we came to talk to you because we know how awful you must be feeling." That was James for you, even when you were mad at him, he would find a way for you to forgive him.

"But why did you choose to do it two days before the full moon?"

"I.. well I-"

"It's all my fault, Remus! I didn't realize it was so close to the full moon- I was only trying to find someone for you to go to Hogsmede with on Valentines. I thought if you had a good time today, you could ask her out again. Of course once I realized about the moon, I knew that wasn't going to work."

"Then why didn't you cancel it?"

"I tried, believe me, I tried. But Alexis seemed to ignore my attempts. I am so sorry Remus- will you ever forgive us?" I begged.

"Of course I'll forgive you guys. I.. I just need to be alone for awhile, okay?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Oh, and Moony? Don't worry about Alexis- we'll handle that for you." James said.

"We do owe you, after all." Sirius stated.

After what happened, it made me realize, forcing Remus to date wasn't going to work. He was going to have do in on his own. That worried me. Knowing Remus, he wouldn't be dating for a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Harry Potter (unfortunately). All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

James and Sirius kept their word. Later that night they found Alexis in the common room with a few of her friends. They were very protective of Remus; meaning that they "forgot" how much he had yelled.

"Hey! Alexis! We have to talk to you!" Sirius shouted as they walked across the room.

"Shut up Padfoot! People are staring. And it's not for a good reason." James muttered.

"What do you want? Come to defend your friend? Don't waste your breath. In fact, I think I should have yelled at him some more- I let him off easy!" Alexis stated.

"You better shut it! He has a good excuse! It wasn't his fault he was in a bad mood!" Sirius retorted.

"Oh how horrible! Remus got set up on a blind date with a girl he didn't like! That's DEFINTLY a good reason to yell at me," she replied sarcastically.

"He's sick!"

"I highly doubt it! Tired, maybe, but sick? I didn't think you guys were that pathetic! He's just a git with anger issues." Haley, Alexis' friend, replied.

"Stay out of this! This has nothing to-"

"Personally, I think he should be locked up! Not in St. Mungo's though- with his anger issues, he would be a danger to the patients! He's mental!" Charles laughed. That comment made us go silent.

Sirius took the silence as an opportunity to punch Charles in the face.

"Charles! Charles, are you alright?" Haley asked.

"How dare y-"

He was interrupted with another punch, this time James was the one who punched him.

"You're bleeding! We have to get you to the hospital wing- now!"

The three of them walked of, whispering about how horrible Sirius and James were.

Usually, I would have been upset if James had punched someone. But in this case, I was glad him and Sirius had though of it.

"Thanks for backing me up there, Prongs! Hopefully his face doesn't get any worse- it was already enough to make me want to barf!" Sirius said happily.

"That git deserved it! I almost punched Haley too! They were horrible. Good thing they're dating- I doubt anyone else would ever even consider going out with them," James muttered.

"Yeah, they were really horrible," Peter said.

"Glad you could join us Peter!" James exclaimed

"Heard the conversation, did you?" Sirius asked.

"And you figured out what happened? That's good!"

"You're lucky! If you keep spending you days in detention-"

"You'll never understand what's going on!"

I couldn't help but laugh. That proved why some people thought that James and Sirius were brothers. They always hung out together, finished each other sentences, looked similar. They might as well be brothers.

"It's not my fault I'm in detention!" Peter argued.

"Yes it is! You're the one who's too slow to make an escape when we hear Filch coming!" Sirius replied.

"Shut it!" I shouted.

"The red-head's losing her temper! We better watch out!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Enough, Sirius. What is it Lily?" James asked.

"That was brilliant and all, but do you think that made it any better for Remus? Sure, they now know that his friends will punch them in the face if they insult him, but does that fix the problem between Remus and Alexis?" I answered.

"I think Lily's right. This just made Alexis even angrier," Peter commented.

"I think they're right, Padfoot. We just made it a lot worse. I think we should wait on telling him until after the full moon. That way he won't be as angry as he is now." James said.

A couple of hours later, I went for a walk through the halls. I needed to figure out a way to solve the problem. That's when I heard the crying.

"Alexis?"

"Go away, Lily! Got back to your stupid boyfriend and his stupid friends and leave me alone!" she sobbed.

"What's wrong?"

"Like you don't know! That stupid boy thought it would be fun to yell at me and then get his friends to punch my best friend's boyfriend in the face. He is so-"

"Stop it! You don't understand! Remus is sick! You're friends don't believe it, but it's true! He can't control it and it's not his fault! James and Sirius probably shouldn't have punched Charles, but he was insulting one of their bests friends. He would have done the same thing! Yes, Remus shouldn't have yelled at you. He should of paid more attention. But he hates that he is constantly set up on blind dates. Being sick just made it worse. If you want to blame anyone, blame me. I forced him to go on the date. He didn't want to go when he was sick, he was going to reschedule, but I thought it was too late to back out."

"I…I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything to me. Knowing Remus, he'll come and apologize to you once he feels better. Just don't get mad at him. Or at least, not too much. He deserves some of it, but not all of it. You should probably head back to the common room soon. You wouldn't Filch to see you." I said.

"I'll go back in a few minutes. I… I just need some time to think," she replied.

I headed back to the common room and saw that it was almost empty. The only people left were the four people I wanted to talk to.

"Problem solved!" I said.

"What? How did you get that-"

"I just talked to her and told her that Remus was sick and that he was tired of being set up on blind dates- all of which let to what happened today," I answered happily.

"So, she doesn't want to kill me?" Remus asked.

"Nope! Just wants to talk to you."

"I told you Lily was amazing! She can do things that everybody else thinks are impossible!" James gloated.

I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Didn't have to tell us; anyone that knows her, knows that," Remus stated. I thought that was nice of the two of them.

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop Prongs from bragging about how amazing his girlfriend is to everyone he sees!" Sirius laughed.

"He never shuts up about you, Lily," Peter added.

That was the moment I realized that James was the one for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

James and I had a wonderful time on Valentine's Day. Sirius found a girl and had a good time. Unfortunately for her, he's not the kind of guy that is in a long-term relationship. They were together for under a week. Remus and Peter didn't have dates so they went to Honeydukes. I still felt guilty for the "Alexis" incident. But he forgave me. That was one of the reasons we all like him; he forgave you even if you thought you didn't deserve it.

For the rest of the year, Remus never went on another date. I tried to convince him to ask someone to do something with him, but he always said no. I didn't push him or set him up on any more dates. Neither did James or Sirius.

Near the end of the year, he started to panic. He realized that people wouldn't hire him because he was a werewolf. James told him that he would lend him some money. Sirius said that as soon as his parents were dead, and he got the Black family fortune (he was the oldest), he would give him a bunch of it. And I told Remus that I would help him find a job. He was still worried.

Oh, and we also had to worry about Voldemort and his death eaters.

Some of the seventh years were talking about joining the war. The Slytherins were planning on becoming death eaters. The rest of us wanted to join the Order of the Phoenix. It was terrifying but I didn't want the death eaters to win. James and I both agreed to join together. Sirius, Remus, and Peter wanted to join with us. As soon as we were out of school, we could join.

When we finished our last , we all got ready to go to Hogsmede. It was a tradition for the seventh years to sneak out of the castle and go to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate finishing school. James and Sirius led the way through the secret passage to Honeydukes. The people who lived in Hogsmede were used to this by now.

It was a giant party- the most fun I had in awhile. It was loud, people (Sirius) had too much fire whiskey, it was crowded, but it was fun.

People slowing started heading back to the castle at midnight. I wanted to go then, but James wanted me to stay. Two hours later, and they still weren't leaving. I gave up.

"Remus, Peter, I'm heading back to the castle, want to come with me?" I asked.

"Sure, is James coming?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure him and Sirius will be found passed out tomorrow morning," I laughed.

"I guess I'll go," Peter said.

We went back with a few other people following us. Very few people were left, but James and Sirius were acting like nobody had left.

The next day, I slept in. We got to stay at Hogwarts for a few more days, then we had to take the train back to London. It would be over in a couple of days. I started to cry.

We spent those days exploring parts of the castle we rarely went to, hanging out with friends, visiting Hagrid, and staying up late, playing games by the fire in the common room. I didn't want it to end. But it did. It had to end.

"I'll see you on the train, Lily. Okay?" Alice said.

"Sure." I replied as she left.

Alice Longbottom had shared a dormitory with me since we were first years. It would be weird not coming back next year.

The others girls had already left, meaning that I was alone. I sat down and started to cry. I couldn't believe it was over.

"Lily? Lily! What's wrong?" James asked.

"James! How did you get in here?"

"Oh, Sirius and I figured out how to get through the spell months ago. Please tell me what's wrong?" he replied.

"It's just.. I… I can't believe it's over! I'm never going to sleep in this bed again. Never going to have classes. Never going to relax by the lake. It's over! We're not kids anymore! We have to work and… and…" I started sobbing.

"Don't worry, Lily. It'll be okay," James said as he hugged me. "We'll still be kids; Sirius will make sure of that. And we'll still have classes. You training to be a healer, me an auror. Besides, you love it- you won't mind working. I know what you're planning on doing."

"What?"

"You're going to ask Dumbledore if you can work at the hospital wing."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Not for others, but I know you too well. Don't worry, you'll be back at Hogwarts quicker than you can say "healer"."

"Thanks. Well, I guess we better get going," I said.

"Um, I'll meet you in the entrance hall; Sirius and I have some last minutes, um, items to deal with," James said as he ran down the stairs.

I didn't know were he went, so I left by myself. It was hard to leave. I had was walking through the corridors, I had just said goodbye to the Fat Lady. I was holding back the tears, though. That's when I saw him. He was sitting on the ledge of the window, looking out at the rest of the castle.

"Hey Remus," I said.

"Oh, hi Lily. On your way out?" he asked.

"Slowly. What are you doing here? I thought you would be with James and the others."

"I just wanted to.. to… I don't know. I guess I was saying goodbye to the castle. Doesn't make much sense, does it? But I'm going to miss it. I spend the better half of my life here."

"It makes sense to me- I was doing the same thing. We're all going to miss it, but we'll be back," I replied.

"You'll be back when you work in the hospital wing. James and Sirius and Peter will be back too. They'll go with you to Order meetings. But I doubt I'll ever be back; who would let a werewolf into the Order?" he said.

"Don't say that! Dumbledore's in charge of the Order and you know he doesn't care. The Order is fighting to stop Voldemort and all that he represents. He represents racism. Nobody will care. And you four better be back to visit more often than Order meetings. I want to see you guys at _least_ once a week!" I laughed.

"I…I don't know what to say to that," he laughed back.

Soon we were both laughing for no reason. We walked down to the entrance hall together. There we met up with the others. The train ride to London went by too quickly. We got to Kings Cross and our families were there. I said goodbye to the others. Even though I would see them again soon, it felt sad.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

******Thank you everybody who is reading this. It means you're reading my story! Yay! I posted a poll on my profile a few days ago. It's about which Harry Potter story I should write next. Please go vote! Please? (And please review!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I spent the first bit of the summer with my parents. I knew once September started, I would be training to be a healer and wouldn't get to see them as much as they thought I would. The truth was, they wanted me to attend a muggle college. I had absolutely no interest in doing that. I couldn't see the point- it wasn't going to help me as a healer. I lost track of how many time we fought over it.<p>

One fight really stuck out. I think it did because my parents had just met James that night before…

"Who's owl is that?" Dad asked.

"James'. Last night I asked if I could borrow him so that I could send a letter to the woman who's teaching the healer course," I replied.

"You shouldn't be writing to her. You should be trying to get into a non-magic university," Dad stated.

"I told you Dad, I can't! I haven't gone to muggle school in years! Anyway, I want to become a healer."

"Are you sure, sweetheart? Hogwarts was wonderful for you, but maybe you should consider a career that's not related to magic, it would give you more options." Mum said.

"But Mum, I've told you already; I want to be a healer!" I argued.

"Yes, but that's the magic version of a doctor."

"You could help a lot more people if you were a doctor. Not many wizard careers. This way you'll have a good job!" Dad said.

"Being a healer's a wonderful job, just like the many jobs in the wizarding world! James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank. They're all going to be aurors!"

"What-"

"Dark wizard catchers!"

"Of course you would want to have jobs with those people! They're a bad influence on you, Lily! Remus sounds like he can't get his head out of a book- won't pay attention to anything else! Sirius and James seemed like good for nothing-"

"Charles! Don't say that! James is a wonderful young man. He was incredibly polite to you last night, even thought you didn't do the same. If anyone's going to be with Lily, he's the one! And I've met Sirius and Remus and the others that Lily mentioned. They're all so well-mannered!" Mum argued.

"When did you meet them?" Dad said as his voice rose.

"When I went to pick up Lily from the train! I was actually there!" Mum yelled.

"Lily! You mother and I have to talk privately!" Dad snapped.

I hurried up to my bedroom. I was still angry about what Dad had said. That's when the owl tapped at my window.

"Ah! Oh, that's Remus' owl," I said to myself.

I let her in and read the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_How did last night really go? You know how James changes, or as he says "enhances", the details. I hope it wasn't too bad. And I also hope that your dad was in a better mood. Did Dumbledore send you the letter yet? I still wish that he could of sent a letter to all five of us instead of just you. I know it's so that no death eaters will find out when the next Order meeting is, but I would like to know as soon as possible. James, Sirius, and Peter agree. It proves that Dumbledore trusts you the most out of all of us. Are you getting excited for training? I'm nervous. It won't take long for the ministry to find out that Mad-eye is training a werewolf. I know what you're going- at least he's secretive. You're right (if you actually did say that). Hopefully I'll learn a lot before that happens._

_I just realized that you and Petunia have to introduce your guys boyfriends to each other. That's next week, isn't it? Good luck. When do you meet James' parents? You shouldn't be worried about that, they'll love you!_

_What have you been up to so far? I've been trying to learn a few extra spells so that I'm prepared for the Order meeting. But, knowing you, I haven't learnt even close to half of what you learnt!_

_Well, I guess that's it. Let us know when you get the letter._

_Remus_

The letter! My parents fight had made me forget about it. I had received it earlier that morning. The truth was, the owl was from Hogwarts. Dumbledore had sent the letter containing the information on the next Order meeting. He told us that he would send it to me. Then I would send it to James, Sirius, and Peter so that it would be harder to track. I was still confused about that, but there wasn't anything I could do to change it. I had told my dad it was a letter to a healer because I never told my parents that I was going to consider join the Order of the Phoenix, let alone actually join it! I told them that there was a war going on, but either they didn't believe me or they didn't understand how serious it actually was. I knew I could tell James about the letter, we were headed to Diagon Alley later that day so that I could buy an owl. James would owl Sirius once he got home and I could tell Remus when I sent the reply.

_Dear Remus,_

_THE LETTER'S ARRIVED! I got it this morning. I'll tell James when I see him later today, and he'll tell Sirius. Could you tell Peter for me? Anyway, the meetings at Emmeline Vance's house. I don't know why I put I put her last name, it's not like it's a common name. Oh, and the meeting is on August 11__th__ at 7:00P.M. _

_Last night could of gone better. No, this time it wasn't James fault. He was wonderful! My mum loved him! Dad on the other hand, well, he couldn't stand him. The only reason I can think is that I was complaining about him for years, and now I'm dating him._

_Dad's still in a bad mood. He keeps trying to convince me to go to a muggle college. Mum says I should consider it so that I have options, but she's not forcing me, she knows how much I want to be a healer. Dad doesn't seem to care, though. I know, I know. I should listen to what you said in your last letter. But even if he is upset about me growing up, getting a job, and moving in with James (yes, I'm very excited for that. Yet another reason I'm excited for September) ; but that doesn't mean he should treat James and I this way. Even my mum noticed. To tell you the truth, they're fighting right now._

_I'm not even going to talk about James meeting Petunia. I prefer not to think about it. I'm going to meet his parents near the end of July. I'm still nervous, no matter what you say, but I'm also excited to finally meet them. I just hope it won't be as bad (or worse) as last night._

_I've been trying to spend as much time with my parents as I can, but with Dad's mood, it hasn't been fun. I don't Remus, you could have me beat for how many spells we've learnt! It's hard to practice when you live with muggles. My mother loves it but lately my father doesn't like it that much. I wish I could practice outside, but I can't let anyone see me._

_I've got to stop writing now. I have to figure out where I left my purse- I'm going to Diagon Alley with James to buy an owl! Actually, knowing James, he'll be buying the owl. Hope to see you before the Order meeting! If not, see you then. And don't worry about the stupid ministry!  
><em>

_Lily_

I tied the letter to Remus' owl. It had got me thinking about all that I had written about. It made me worry.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**There will probably only be on more chapter after this. Once it's finished, I'll start my time travel story where Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily go back in time and meet Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and Snape. That will be during Harry's fifth year, but he'll be at Hogwarts. Teddy and Lily will be a dating in it. I'll probably do some other Teddy and Lily stories and one-shots too. Please read them!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At the end of the summer, James and I moved into an apartment in London. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I started our training on the same day. For a year, we spent our weekdays in training and our weekends with each other. Every once in a while, we would have Order meetings. By the next summer, we were going on missions. James and I planned to have our wedding that summer.<p>

Sirius, Remus, and Peter helped James and I plan our wedding. Remus had found us a empty field in Godric's Hollow that we could use for the wedding. Sirius had handled food and entertainment (I forced him to help, since he was the best man). Peter helped me do the invitations. On top of that, James and I were looking for a house to buy.

The people who were renting us the field wanted to meet with James and I about the price. As we were getting ready to go, Sirius showed up.

"James! We have to go! Dumbledore wants to meet with us; it's something to do with the Order," Sirius said.

"Alright, let's go!" James replied.

"No, wait! James! What about the meeting? We can't lose the field! It's too close to the wedding!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Lily. But it's for the Order. I have to go. You can go by yourself. See you tonight!" James said right before as he left.

I didn't know what to do. The letter had specifically said that they wanted to meet with _both_ of us.

There was a knock on the door.

"Remus? What are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the door.

"I thought you might be running late for your meeting, since James is usually late. I was going to help you drag him out," Remus replied.

"That was nice, but he left. He had to do something for the Order. Now I have to go to the meeting by myself," I said.

"Well, you don't have to. Why don't I come with you?" he asked.

"Um, sure! Let's go!"

We arrived at the field and waited for the whoever it was that was coming. A few minutes later, someone showed up.

"Hello. Glad you could come. I just wanted to discuss how much it would cost. The prices have changed since you booked the field. By the way, I'm Mr. Lawrence. You two are Mr. James Potter and Ms. Lily Evans, right?" the man said.

"No. I'm Lily, but this is my friend, Remus Lupin," I laughed.

"James couldn't be here today," Remus added.

"Well, I guess this will work," Mr. Lawrence said.

Things went okay, but we could tell that the man was uncomfortable. He didn't seem to like that I had come with Remus, not James. It was a bit annoying; there was nothing we could do about James not being there. He would of come if he could, but he had to help with the Order.

After the meeting, Remus and I went in the town and got some ice cream. We spent the afternoon together than went home. When we could back, James and Sirius were there. They were laughing about something when we arrived.

"Lily! How did it go? I'm so sorry I couldn't be there!" James asked.

"It was great; Remus came with me. Of course, the idea that you weren't there, made the man uncomfortable for some reason, but other than that- it was great! We have to pay a bit more to rent the space, but it's not too bad," I explained.

"Well that was awfully nice of you, Moony!" Sirius shouted.

"Oh, and I found another place we should look for a house," I mentioned to James.

"Where?" James questioned.

"Godric's Hollow! Remus and I went in the town to get something to eat, and it was a beautiful village! There's lots of other wizards there, so we wouldn't be stuck with muggles," I said.

"Sounds like a good idea. Want to go see if there's any houses available, tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes!"

All four of us spent the rest of the night together, playing a mix of wizard games and muggle games. It was a very relaxed night, but it was fun. And since Sirius thought it was a bit boring, he went and bought firewhiskey. We all burst out laughing when he came back, his arms and jacket overflowing with the all of the bottles. When I got up the next morning, I saw all three of them passed out in the living room. It was one of the funniest things I had ever seen. I knew we wouldn't be going to Godric's Hollow that day.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**This is the final chapter. I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading it. If you liked this story, or if you like time travel stories, please go check out my new story, The Broken Time Turner. And now to thank my reviewers, I only got two for this story, but considering it was my first fan ficition, I'm happy I got more than one!  
><strong>

**Thank you:  
><strong>

**ForeverPotter17  
><strong>

**Raveneyestar  
><strong>

**You guys should check out their stories.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The few years after that, my life flew by in a flash. Got married, moved to Godric's Hollow, had Harry. Everything would be perfect (besides the war) if there wasn't a traitor in the Order. Dumbledore let James and I know a while ago. What makes it worse, is who Dumbledore thinks it is. He thinks it's Remus.<p>

I couldn't believe it. James refused to believe it, but Dumbledore kept saying it was probably him. It's because he's a werewolf. The other ones are on Voldemort's side, so Dumbledore thinks Remus joined them. He says Remus has been passing on information for a while. I couldn't believe how quick Dumbledore was to blame Remus.

I didn't believe it. Remus would never do something like that. I was furious that Dumbledore even considered him. Fenir Greyback, the werewolf who bit Remus, works for Voldemort. It made no sense.

Actually, not everything was perfect. James' parents and my parents were dead. Death eaters killed them all. The only family I had left was Petunia, and she was never going to talk to me again. So many people were dieing. It was horrible. I tried to stay positive, but it's a hard thing to do. I constantly worried about James. He would go out on dangerous Order missions, and I was stuck at home with Harry. Not that I didn't want to be with Harry, but I sometimes wished that I could be out fighting with James. But even if I could, I wouldn't. Because if something happened to us, Harry would be left without parents. And I didn't want that happening to him. I visited Alice a lot. She was in the same position that I was in. Her husband, Frank, was also on Order missions. Her son, Neville, would play with Harry whenever I visited her. I didn't work as much, so I had lots of time to see her. I worked when I could, but if James wasn't home to watch Harry, I stayed home.

Our house was nice. James and I were lucky to get it. There was another couple trying to buy it. We offered more money, they offered more money. We decided that offering more money would be too expensive. We were just about to call the people selling the house and tell them that, when they called us. The other couple didn't want the house anymore. I guess they found another one that they liked more than this one. Either way, I was glad we owned it. There were other wizards in Godric's Hollow, so Harry would be able to make friends. Not that I didn't want him near muggles, it's just that it would be easier for all of us if his friends were magic. Otherwise, they would wonder where Harry went (when he goes to Hogwarts) and why he doesn't tell them much about school.

Lately, James and Sirius had been debating what house Harry would be in when he goes to Hogwarts. Of course, they wanted him to be in Gryffindor, but they still discussed the probability of it happening. They said things likes "He's not frightened by the cat! Definitely a Gryffindor!" or "That was awfully smart of him, he could be a Ravenclaw!". It's like when they were talking about quidditch. They never stopped. Personally, I didn't care what house he's in. Nobody else should either.

No, I didn't think they actually care. They loved him no matter what. But it was fun to guess, for them, and he would be expected to join the Death Eaters if he was a Slytherin. That was if the war was still going on then. Hopefully it wouldn't. But nobody could guarantee that.

James and I bought a cat to annoy Sirius. We were thinking about getting a pet, when Remus suggested it.

* * *

><p>"So, Moony, Lily and I were thinking about getting another pet. We already have two owls, but we want something that Harry can play with. Any ideas?" James asked.<p>

"Yes," Remus said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A cat. But don't tell Sirius. Invite him over one day and watch his reaction when he sees it. He hates cats. Well, there was one he liked, but I think he'll freak out. It'd be worth it to see the look on his face," Remus replied.

"That's brilliant!" James exclaimed.

"How do you come up with this stuff?" I wondered.

"You can blame that on your husband and Sirius. Hanging around those two makes you think of the oddest thing," he answered.

* * *

><p>We named the cat Fluffy. Actually, it was Harry who named him. Sirius called him "demon cat". I was glad Remus thought of it.<p>

All these things that Remus does, it just made it harder to believe that he would spy on us for Voldemort. I knew that there was a traitor. I just didn't want to believe that it was Remus. I didn't bring it up to James, I couldn't tell if he believed Dumbledore. If he did, I didn't want to bring it up. I didn't know how Sirius and Peter reacted, I never brought it up. But, I knew the other members of the Order believed Dumbledore. I wasn't shocked. It was Dumbledore, everyone trusted him. That didn't mean he couldn't be wrong. I knew I wouldn't believe it unless Remus told me or there was a huge amount of evidence.


End file.
